


7 January 2019

by sugarpine



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpine/pseuds/sugarpine
Summary: "Can I- are you here?" Link glanced down his hallway, waiting for Rhett to say the words, willing to go anywhere for him. Even at two in the morning.





	7 January 2019

Link was having a nice dream, which is why he was frustrated by the rhythmic vibrations of his phone on the bedside table that pulled him out of a deep sleep. He was less annoyed once he glanced at the screen and saw Rhett's name, illuminating his side of the bed. He stared at it for a minute, long after the screen had gone dark again, waiting for another call. When the silence began to ring in his ears, he rolled over and pressed his scruffy face into the pillow, which had gone cold from the lack of body heat. 

He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep again, or if the next call came in just as he began to lose consciousness. Link took a deep breath and rolled onto his back without opening his eyes, contemplating whether or not he should just let the vibrations continue and pretend he hadn't heard them in the morning. He rubbed his face, grunting into his palms, and reluctantly turned his head to glance at the time. 

It was 2:12 AM. Link immediately sat up, suddenly worried. He reached for his phone as the last ring came through, missing the "slide to answer" button, and watched as a notification popped up on his lock screen. 

Rhett  
2 Missed Calls 

He swung his feet out of bed, wincing as the cold air hit his slim body. His eyes were foggy, and he hadn't bothered to grab his glasses before slipping out of the double doors and into the hallway. Link squinted at his phone screen, too bright for his sleepy brain, and managed to push the notification. Rhett answered before the first ring was able to sing its familiar tune. 

"Hi," Rhett's voice wasn't gravely, which told Link that he hadn't slept at all. 

"Who is this?" Link joked, figuring that if something was wrong, Rhett wouldn't have paused after his greeting. 

"It- it's Rhett," Link's smile disappeared, hearing how small his best friend sounded. 

"Oh, no, I- I know it's you, Rhett. I was jus' kiddin'," Link stuttered through his concern, "Are you okay?" 

There were a few moments of silence that almost sent Link running to his car, needing to be with him, "Uh, yeah I'm fine, just... can you come outside?" 

"Can I- are you here?" Link glanced down his hallway, waiting for Rhett to say the words, willing to go anywhere for him. Even at two in the morning. 

"I'm sorry, I can go home. Actually... yeah. Yeah, I'll go back home, Link. Go to bed," He paused long enough to suck in a shallow breath, "Sorry." 

"No! Rhett," Link pulled his phone away from his ear, checking to see if Rhett had hung up. He hadn't. 

"Hmm." 

"Stay there." 

Link snuck back into his room, blindly pulling on a pair of pants and a sweatshirt, not caring if they matched. He wasn't sure if it was the sound of the toilet flushing, or him brushing his teeth that pulled Christy out of her own sweet dreams, but he was stopped by her gentle voice as he slid his phone into his pocket and turned to leave. 

"Is it Rhett, or one of your girlfriends?" She asked with a hushed voice and the hint of a smile on her lips. 

"None of my girlfriends stay up this late," Link teased, dragging his hand across her hip as he moved closer to study her beautiful face, "I'll be back soon." 

She still had her eyes closed, relaxing under Link's touch, "Is he okay?" 

"I think so," He whispered as he tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and gently kissed her nose, "I love you." 

"Mmm, I love you." 

Link shuffled down the driveway, crossing his arms to shield himself from the icy air. Rhett was parked on the street, car still running and headlights lighting up the bushes at the edge of the yard. Link saw his head leaning against the headrest as he moved around the back of the car and knocked on Rhett's window, startling him. They both smiled warmly as their eyes met, making it easier for Link to ignore the cold. 

Rhett didn't bother rolling down his window. He clicked the door open, and Link took a step back, letting him slide out of the car and into his arms. Link was once again amazed by how easily Rhett could curl himself into his chest, regardless of how much bigger he was. 

Rhett spoke first, "I'm so sorry it's so late." 

Link pulled away from Rhett, keeping his hand wrapped around his bicep, "Did you wanna go somewhere?" 

"We can stay here, just wanted to talk," Rhett looked at Link's messy hair, "Needed to." 

Link started to shiver, and Rhett told him to get in the car. The heater felt welcoming, and he sighed deeply as he slid into the seat and shut the door behind him. It was 2:29 AM, and he wasn't tired anymore. 

"Mmm, 'm waitin', whenever you wanna talk," Link reached over his shoulder, grabbed his seatbelt, and clicked it into place, "Or drive, or whatever." 

Rhett's voice cracked as he spoke, "Thirty minutes." 

Link sat quietly for a moment, trying to understand. He eventually glanced at Rhett, feeling his nervous energy radiating from the other side of the car, "Huh?" 

"Season fifteen, thirty minutes. Link- Link, it's all about to start, 'nd I can't breathe," He hid his face in his hands, muffling his next sentence, "We've promised them so much, what if it isn't enough." 

Link waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He stayed completely still, only moving to breathe. After a minute of silence, he turned to look for Link, wondering if he had left without him noticing. He was met with Link's worried blue eyes, and suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. 

"What, can you not see well enough to hear me or something?" He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or trying to lighten the mood. Maybe both. 

"That's why you can't sleep?" Link waited. 

Rhett sunk down in his seat, and Link didn't need a verbal answer. 

"Hmm, take me somewhere," Link said, getting comfortable. 

Link could have guessed where they would end up. The only place that was behind a brick wall, another brick wall, and another brick wall. The parking lot of the studio. Rhett turned his car off, and Burbank felt quiet for the first time. 

"Rhett," Link's voice scared them both, "Have you been payin' attention? Everyone's so excited, I know you've seen it." 

"We've been hyping it up too much, man," Rhett choked out, hating how vulnerable he sounded, "This is gonna be a crazy year and I'm scared that I'm not ready." 

"You're not ready?" 

"I dunno." 

"Mmm. I'm probably not ready either," Link said softly, hardly above a whisper, "But I'm doin' this with you, so I don't need to worry too much." 

"What if they hate everything?" 

"Did you just ignore that cute thing I just said?" Link turned to catch Rhett's reaction, gasping gently as he watched the first tear trickle down Rhett's cheek and disappear into his beard, "Oh, Uh. Rhett, come here." 

Rhett leaned over the center console, giving himself to Link. The angle was uncomfortable and his elbow dug into the hard leather. If he hadn't already been crying out of fear, he would have cried out of frustration. Link smelled like toothpaste and winter air, breathing words of reassurance into Rhett's neck. He wasn't sure exactly how he wanted him, but he wanted him nonetheless. He needed to get closer to him. 

"I want you," Rhett choked, "Link, I'm..." 

Link pulled away and swiped his thumb across Rhett's face, drying his tears. He wrapped his warm hand around the back of Rhett's neck and kissed his salty skin, wanting to get rid of any evidence that he had been crying. Link's lips danced across Rhett's face, leaving soft kisses on his cheeks. On his forehead. On his eyelids. Smiling when Rhett whimpered involuntarily. He finally landed on one of his favorite parts of Rhett, his lips. 

"Can we get in the back?" Link asked in a husky voice, reaching for the door handle. 

"Mhm," Rhett unlocked the doors and unfastened his seatbelt, scrambling to meet Link where he wanted him. Link had his arms around Rhett as soon as the doors closed again, scared that if he stopped holding him for too long, he would fall apart. 

"Don't worry too much," Link ran his fingers through Rhett's curls, "We've always made it work." 

Rhett could hardly focus on Link's words. He grunted into Link's chest and pulled him into his lap with ease. 

"Rhett, Mmm. Hey," Link growled into Rhett's ear as he held Link's hips down and moved against him, "Rhett." 

Link felt his entire body react to Rhett's need. He loved him like this, whiny and desperate for attention. His hands cupped Rhett's face and he kissed him again, aggressively this time, giving Rhett what he wanted. Rhett moaned into Link's mouth, causing Link to grind down on Rhett's lap. Just as he began to feel Rhett's hardness growing against him, he broke the kiss. 

"Look at me," Link breathed deeply, lowering his hand to rest on Rhett's inner thigh, "Is this what you want right now?" 

Rhett searched Link's eyes for an answer to the question, and ended up losing himself instead. Link's eyes were the sea, and Rhett's ship was sinking. Of course he wanted this, wanted Link. He wanted it with every bone in his body. 

And yet, he couldn't get himself to speak. He found himself longing for Link's caring touch, wanting to rest his head on his chest and sleep until he was no longer worried. He wanted Link, but tonight he did not need him in this way. He needed his innocence. 

"Okay," Link whispered. Rhett's silence told him everything he needed to know, "Come here." 

They fell asleep at 3:11 AM. Eleven minutes after the premiere of the new season, and eleven minutes before Rhett absentmindedly tangled his fingers in Link's hair, and his mind in Link's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Here's to a wonderful year of surprises.


End file.
